Home is where the Heart is
by Sol's Darkness
Summary: An AU series of one-shots and drabbles, in which Sora goes through life with a big-brother-like Vanitas in his head. Taking requests!
1. Hello, Vanitas

Home is Where the Heart is

…

Sora blinked, looking around. Nope, he still hadn't helped the person he had felt. Someone out there was still suffering, hurting.

Ah, there he was. He didn't feel nearly as bright, welcoming, and friendly as the other boy, by far. In fact, he felt dark, shunning, and mean. And lonely. Very lonely. Sad, helpless, confused, betrayed.

The fist-sized orb of blackness almost seemed to emit a dark light of its own as it landed in the little brunet's palms.

_Who are you?_ The voice sounded disgruntled, but Sora saw through the façade.

"I'm Sora. What's your name?"

_It's none of your business, runt._

Sora pouted. "Please?"

_ No._

Sora broke out the puppy-dog eyes.

_ … fine, it's Vanitas. _

"Vanitas… that's a cool name!"

_ No, it's not. It's a horrible name._

"Well, you're kinda stuck with, it, so you should try to see the cool things about it! Like, it's not very often a name starts with 'V'."

_…I guess you're right._

"So, what are you doing?"

_Talking to you. Duh._ "You know what I mean!"

_ Heh. You wouldn't understand. _

"Are you lonely?"

_Where do you come up with this stuff, kid? _

"You feel lonely."

_ I guess I am._

"I can be your friend!"

_ No, you can't. Even if I let you, you wouldn't want to be my friend, or I would only exist for five seconds after I leave._

"Then you can stay with me and that other boy who needed a home!"

_… other boy? What other boy? _

"I forgot to ask him his name, heh. But he's asleep, so we can be friends, at least!"

_ … you know, I think I'll take you up on that offer, Sora. What's the point of declining?_

…

Vanitas smirked from his new place inside of Sora's heart. He'd be back again, someday. But for now, he was content with speaking to Sora inside his mind, and helping him cheat on tests.

…

…:P This just seemed fun to do.

Headcanon for this AU-kinda-thing: Vanitas, as being the only active one inside Sora's heart, can communicate with him, and kind of acts as a big brother. He's also the reason he gets at least A's on his tests.


	2. Cheating on Tests

_Psst_, thought Sora, staring at a particularly hard question on a particularly hard test. Math- his worst subject. _Vanitas, what's nine times five? _

He could practically see his honorary big brother sigh and shake his head. _You know, you could just study the times tables._

_I know, but that's boring!_

_I know, Sor. And by the way, it's forty-five._

_ Thanks, Vani!_ Sora quickly scribbled down the answer, storing it in his own mind. He hadn't failed a test yet since Vani had come. He was allowed to have dessert after dinner instead of studying again.

A paper ball hit him in the head. Sora glanced up at the teacher, Ms. Muggry, and quickly unrolled it.

'Hey, Sora, let's go to the island after school'

The brunet looked across the room at his silveret friend, Riku. The teal-eyed boy was staring bored-ly out the window, having obviously finished his test ages ago. He scribbled his reply- 'okay'- and tossed it back, grinning when it sailed right behind their strict teacher's head. Riku shot him a quick smile and went back to staring out the window and scribbling random doodles on a piece of paper.

The last question was a breeze: five times nine. Even Sora knew that if you swap the numbers, it's the same.

As the little brunet handed in his test, the teacher gave him a suspicious glare, as if to say, 'I'm on to you,', once again raising the question: do teachers have mind-reading superpowers?

Vanitas, listening in, answered. _I dunno, kid. I honestly don't know._

…

Couldn't help continuing this little kinda-AU. Heh, it's probably going to become a series of one-shots. Feel free to request, anyone.


	3. Romance for Four-Year-Olds

Home is Where the Heart is 3

…

_Just calm down, Sora._

"But… um… I don't know how to talk to girls," said Sora, speaking aloud in his anxiety.

_You talk to Kairi every day, nitwit!_

"What does nitwit mean?"

Now, Vanitas knew that he most likely shouldn't be encouraging a four-year-old to pursue romance, but right now, he needed to teach Sora a lesson, quick.

_That doesn't matter right now. Go on, go talk to her._

The dark boy's brunet döppleganger swallowed, breath shaky.

_And remember, don't talk aloud to me around her. She'll think you're insane._

Sora's sandals made small flip-flop noises as he padded up across the carpeted classroom floor towards his crush, a relatively short kid with short blond hair and a high-pitched voice.

Vanitas silently snickered.

"Um… hi…,"

The blond turned around, revealing two things:

A puzzled look at being talked to be the 'loser' of the class,

And two: the 'she' was actually a 'he'.

"Were you talking to me, Sora? Or were you talking to your imaginary friend?"

Red painted the cheeks of the small brunet, and a mouse-like sound escaped from his throat. He turned on the spot and scurried away, on the other side of the room in a flash.

_No more crushes, Sora?_

"No more crushes."

And then Sora realized something truly horrific.

_**You knew the whole time!**_

Vanitas couldn't hold back his laughter.

…

There'll be no pairings, though if I did make one, it would be SoRiku. But definitely no pairings.

Any more requests?

Bookgal7, I hope this was satisfying!


	4. Punch Pranks

Home is Where the Heart is Ch. 4

…

From MAXIMAL(Guest): Prank Tips

…

_Okay, Sora. Remember, it will have a delayed effect of one hour, so don't mention anything._

_Yeah, yeah, I got it._

_When'd you get so rude?_

_I learned it from the best._

_Snarky, too._

Vanitas couldn't help but let out a chuckle as Sora dumped powder into the gigantoid bowl of punch the the brunet's mother had prepared for her boring adult party. Seriously, all they did was talk and drink wine! This, the two boys agreed, would make the party that they were forced to attend much more interesting.

This prank was above sneezing powder or buzzing sticks of gum.

Who doesn't love a gathering of green-toothed people?

And with Vanitas' help, his four-year-old companion would get away with it, and his little dog, too.

…

Okay, so maybe Vani was a little overconfident about his prank mastermind abilities. While the agitated group of green-toothed adults was hilarious…

…you'd always get caught if you forgot to practice/put on your poker face.

And little Sora, unfortunately, didn't have one.

Darn.

…

:) not super-funny, but amusing nonetheless. I should probably be doing my math homework right now, but finding the area of irregular figures can wait.


	5. Life-Changing Halloween Costumes

Home Is Where The Heart Is Ch. 5

…

MAXIMAL(guest): Halloween Costume

…

Sora frowned his little four-year-old mind attempting to solve the biggest crisis of his short life; something so huge and life-altering that it was almost too much to handle.

His Halloween costume.

You see, he had wanted to be a vampire (vampires were awesome, but the sparkly kind he had heard the older girls talking about sounded lame), but Riku had already said he was going to be a vampire, and Sora didn't want to be teased about hanging around the popular guy any more than he currently was, so that idea was rejected.

But what other idea was there?

Pirates, though fascinating, were a big no-no, if you lived on a tropical island in the middle of nowhere, pirates were bound to be unpleasant and somewhat frequent visitors.

Zombies were just too scary.

_What else?_

There was nothing he could think of.

_I have an idea._

Sora started, he had not expected Vanitas to pipe up about this situation.

_What is it?_

_I don't really know how to describe it to you. But maybe…_

_Maybe what?_

_Maybe I can show you. Close your eyes._

Complying, Sora let black veil his vision.

…

A figure stood, in a strange suit with a helmet on. It didn't look scary; just ominous and foreboding, in all it's black and red glory.

Oh yes, Sora liked the look of that.

…

Sorry for cutting it off so abruptly, but I thought it was a nice place to stop. It makes you wonder: what effects could Vanitas have on Sora in the future?

And it can't all be fluff and rainbows… hahahahahaa…


End file.
